The invention refers to a sterilizing-containing device for dental tools and, more particularly, tools intended for endodental treatments.
The dentist performs such treatments by means of a number of burrs having different diameters, which burrs can either be manually operated, and accordingly they are provided with a suitable head, or intended to be operated by a dental engine head, thus being provided with a stem adapted to be tightened and gripped into the suitable spindle of the engine head.
These tools, like all dental tools, are to be sterilized and at present they are mainly sterilized by heat processes, both dry and steam processes (within autoclave). However, the tools can be sterilized also chemically either by dipping or by creating a bactericide atmosphere all around the tools, for example by sublimating phthalin tablets.
At present both of these sterilization processes are performed by handling dental burrs like other dental tools, i.e. placing them into a small tray adapted to be introduced into a closed space such as an autoclave, an oven or a sealed chamber, where the sterilization process takes place.
The above results in two types of drawbacks. In the first place it is impossible to personalize the tools, while a personalization should be required owing to the nature of endodental treatments. In the second place the burrs are laid down randomly on the trays and even mixed up with other tools, so that they are to be separated again from each other according to their diameters after each sterilization process.
This is undoubtedly irrational and anachronistic in respect of the technical development occurred in other dental fields.